


Sleep

by Quixotic_Pixie



Series: Sometimes I use forums as prompt banks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari (mentioned) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Past Relationship(s), Prison Cell, Sleep Darts, Surprise Parenthood, This is trash I apologise, Winston (Overwatch) (mentioned), a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Pixie/pseuds/Quixotic_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper wakes up in a cell and comes face to face with two people he thought were dead. They have a discussion about his life, but all Reaper wants to do is sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading the Overwatch forums and there's a discussion going on EU side about who Pharah's father is. Soldier: 76 seems to be the most common assumption, with Reaper behind him and then Reinhardt. One comment suggested she might have been the result of a one night stand between *spoilers* and Ana. Given some of the in-game voice lines (three of which are included in this fic) I decided to run with it. So here we are.

He shifted groggily, taking a while to open his eyes given the heavy feeling of his eyelids. Inside he was panicking - his back to a cold concrete floor, a damp metallic smell, and absolutely no clue where he was - but it was hard to move, limbs feeling like dead weights. He didn't want to stick around, time to go...

Or not. He tried to shift his cells to wraith out of the cell, but that wasn't happening either. Where was he? Why did he feel so tired?

He slowly got up, wincing at sharp pains in his thigh. He pulled one of the metal darts out, glancing over it with a sense of dread. He knew what these were, he'd signed off on the weapon which shot them all those years ago. Ana's sleep darts. He thought she was dead.

Footsteps, two sets of. He yanked the rest of the darts out of his leg and leant on the wall behind him. At least he'd see what was coming.

The footsteps came closer, and two familiar people appeared, though looking far older than the last time he'd seen them and far less dead than they were supposed to be. Ana and Jack, well wasn't this one big family reunion. Just needed Fareeha to be here and this broken moment would be complete.

"Gabriel," she said. He almost growled - he hadn't gone by that name for years - but what was the point.

"I shouldn't be surprised you took his side," he said instead, not even glancing at Jack. She shook her head, a look of chiding disapproval wrinkling her face.

"You never gave me much choice," he said. He frowned. What on earth was that supposed to mean? "What happened to you?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, dear," he spat.

"What turns a proud man dedicated into saving people into an international terrorist?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and waited a moment. She was actually serious with that question? He laughed, and took a glance at Jack for the first time. He also seemed to be waiting for an answer. Wow. He grinned cruelly and leant forward into the bars.

"Well, sweetheart, first you make him head an organisation with a modus operandi which includes torture, murder, and blowing shit up, then you set him on taking down an organisation which he never could, because it's the people who've been pulling everyone's strings for years. Taking notes?" He took a few steps back and sat on the floor, idly staring at his fingernails and picking at the dirt. "Then, instead of leaving him for dead and letting that be the end of things, you let an insane woman with a superiority complex have his body and start doing freaky shit to it, and then when you've fucked with the body enough he doesn't really have much of a choice except to go back to what he's known for years. Clear enough?"

"Mercy could have fixed it if you'd stayed, she has now," Ana replied. Gabriel's head snapped back up, throat tightening as he edged backwards. That explained a lot, the loss of ability, the tiredness even though the darts seemed to have been from hours ago. God he hadn't felt tired in years.

"That makes it okay!? Do you even know what that woman did to me?" he yelled. "She certainly wasn't trying to fix anything. She needed a guinea pig and oh look, there was my dead body."

"She was trying to help, but that's for her explain. What do you mean "pulling everyone's strings for years?"" she asked.

"Well I want nothing to do with that woman. Talon? Well, who do you think set up Talon? I'll give you a clue: Talon has been around since long before Overwatch was," he replied.

"I... why are you working with them?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes we have similar goals. Sometimes it gives me an excuse to be in their bases stealing their intel, but I don't have to explain myself to you."

"What about to your daughter?" she asked quietly.

"Ana..." Jack warned.

"Honey, while I've been constantly struggling to keep my body together, getting someone knocked up hasn't been on my priorities, and before that the only woman I..." he stopped, realisation hitting him. "You had eight years to tell me, and you're telling me this now? I thought she was Jack's daughter!"

"He was the only one still around. He still looked after her when he thought I was dead," she said.

"When did this stop being a discussion about me killing hundreds of people and start being a discussion about my failings as a father to a girl I didn't know was my daughter?" Gabriel asked. "Does she know?"

"No."

"Then keep it that way. I wouldn't want me as a father," he said. He studied the cell for the first time. There was a blanket in the corner. Sleeping sounded good right now, he was exhausted.

"You wont come back?" Jack asked, sounding hurt. Gabriel shrugged.

"The monkey will let me? I don't know, maybe one day. I've still got other things to do. Things which would have happened a lot faster if you hadn't put me in here."

"Like?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you either. I'm not stealing Talon's data for the sake of it though. I've got an order to finish, and if you'd kindly let me go..." Jack shook his head.

"We can't. We aren't running this any more. Probably for the best." Gabriel sighed.

"Then get me the monkey," he said. Why was this so hard? "Oh, and keep that woman away from me. There's got to be another doctor around here somewhere, right?"

"His name is Winston. I'll mention it. Ana, we should go." She nodded and Jack wrapped an arm around her as they walked away, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Gabriel could almost feel her smile from where he was sat in the cell. Why did that hurt?

He gave in and reached for the blanket. After years of not being able to sleep, while he was locked up in here he might as well make the most of it.


End file.
